Modern blister packaging machines include one or more storage and dispensing stations. A plurality of drug portions is stored therein, and individual drug portions are dispensed on request. The drug portions stored in the storage and dispensing stations are assembled and blister-packed on an individual patient basis according to medically prescribed ingestion times.
In order to assemble a plurality of drug portions, appropriate storage and dispensing stations for dispensing one or more drug portions are activated by a control device of the blister packaging machine. To dispense a drug portion, a drug portion stored in a storage container is separated by a singulating device of the storage and dispensing station and transferred, via a dispensing opening, to a guide device of the blister packaging machine. By the guide device, the dispensed drug portion is conveyed to a packaging device which blister-packs individual or multiple drug portions.